Recordarte
by Chiryta
Summary: Y otro día ha pasado esperándolo, reparando automails en el taller, mirando por la ventana ese camino desértico que recorro cada vez que debo ir a comprar.


FMA no me pertenece.

Ooc por parte de personajes.

Enjoy it

**Recordarte**

Y otro día ha pasado esperándolo, reparando automails en el taller, mirando por la ventana ese camino desértico que recorro cada vez que debo ir a comprar.

"_solo un poco más"_

Siempre me digo eso pero, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿1 año? ¿2 años? Ya perdí la cuenta de los días solitarios que he pasado últimamente sin ti, inclusive esta semana no has llamado, tus llamadas se han vuelvo raras en esta casa ya. ¿Habrás encontrado a alguien más? Tal vez… digo soy una mujer pero, tan solo mira el desastre que soy, no me he bañado en dos días, mi cabello esta alborotado, mis manos duras por trabajar, me emociono con metales y automails y no con joyas que sería lo normal, me puedo quedar toda la noche despierta arreglando todo en el taller pero así también me quedo despierta toda la noche por tu llamada.

"_¿te desperté"?_

"No" te respondo cada vez y cada vez miento, tan ansiosa cuando suena ese aparato que me he tropezado un montón de veces antes de contestarlo. Y es tan solo que… ¡te extraño maldición! Soy una mujer al fin y al cabo, no una bella y delicada, no una mujer que se ríe delicadamente y su voz es armoniosa. Soy bruta, cada vez que te veo te golpeo, me rio estruendosamente, mil movimientos son torpes y acelerados, no entiendo sobre muchas cosas pero te amo… y con toda el alma, recuerda** "intercambio equivalente" **dijiste tu.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordarte diciendo esas palabras, como tus mejillas se sonrojaron, tus ojos dorados estaban dudosos y nerviosos, ¡eras una gelatina! Así te recuerdo temblando, pero en un segundo recuerdo ese abrazo que me diste, con tus protectores brazos; no me había dado cuenta lo que habías crecido hasta ese momento, recuerdo tu espalda subiendo al tren y mi cabello siendo meneado por su potencia.

"_¿me recordaras?"_

Es la pregunta que me atormenta cada día y cada noche, ya no me miro al espejo pues no quiero ver más el desastre que soy, mis ojos deben estar llenos de ojeras, mis labios re secos y mis ojos rojos de llorar silenciosamente. La abuela tan solo me mira y calla, siento su mirada en mi cada vez, como si me gritara ¡Él volverá! Pero esas palabras cada vez se hacen lejanas para mí y para mi esperanza, tal vez encontraste alguien mejor. Siempre he querido decirte o más bien gritarte **"¡vuelve de una vez!",** gritarte ese deseo egoísta pero me muerdo el labio y siempre preguntas **"¿Qué pasa?"** y te respondo con un **"nada"**

FIN POVS WINRY

- Win – grita la abuela – teléfono –

- voy – dice con una voz cansada y ronca - ¿diga?

- hola win – dice una voz masculina –

- hola – responde ella acercando más el teléfono –

-¿Cómo has estado? –

- bien, ¿y tú? – pregunta curiosa –

- bien gracias, supongo que no deben haber muchas noticias por allá –

- las de siempre, ya sabes no es un pueblo muy polémico que digamos – responde con una risa –

- Winry – dice serio –

- ¿sí? –

- ¿Mi hermano te ha llamado? – pregunta el curioso y melancólico –

- no, aun no llama – dice ella bajando tu tono de voz – debe estar ocupado –

- ¿por 3 meses? – Dice él – yo tampoco he podido contactarlo, pero tranquila debe estar haciendo algo ¡pero volverá! – grito desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¡espéralo por favor!

- siempre lo hago, Al – dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas – debo irme tengo reservada una cita –

- está bien, cuídate, yo llegare en 4 días ¡tengo un montón de cosas que contarles – dijo emocionado –

- ¡te estaré esperando en ese caso! – dijo ella levemente emocionada – cuídate mucho ¿sí?

- si adiós – dijo y colgó –

La muchacha colgó el teléfono y suspiro, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Win! – Gritaron – iré al mercado ¿necesitas algo? –

- ¡nada abuela, gracias! – respondió ella gritando también –

Sintió la puerta cerrarse y comenzó a lavarse su rostro, al mirarse nuevamente al espejo vio que las ojeras no se iban, el rojo de los ojos aun se notaba y sus labios necesitaban una humectación de urgencia, soltó su cabello y comenzó a lavarlo cuidadosamente. Se puso un overol y una pañoleta de color verde dejando el cabello suelto. Se volvió a mirar, "no tengo remedio" pensó, miro el reloj casi era hora de la cita. Ser el único mecánico era cansador pensaba a veces pero luego se regañaba mentalmente.

La muchacha entro a la cocina y se escucho una campanilla, alguien había entrado a la casa.

- enseguida voy – grito –

No escucho ninguna respuesta, dejo el vaso de leche que estaba tomando de lado ¿habrá sido su imaginación? Volvió a tomar su vaso y a beber el contenido cuando una silla se movió, casi se atraganta al acto, sentía que los pasos se acercaban mas y mas a la cocina, tomo su confiable llave inglesa y apareció.

- W-Winry-chan – dijo una voz –

- l-lo siento Charles-san – respondió bajando la llave - es tan solo que me asuste, como no respondiste –

- lo siento estaba comiendo un poco de pan – dijo extendiendo un montón de cartas – es para ti, es correo atrasado – dijo

- muchas gracias –

- nos vemos – respondió marchándose –

Dejo las cartas en una mesa y volvió a la cocina, solo había sido Charles, el cartero, no había porque asustarse, tomo su vaso y comenzó a lavarlo, la llave estaba haciendo un ruido molesto y escucho la campanilla.

- ¡enseguida! – grito –

Escucho una respuesta lejana por culpa de la llave, así que intento apresurarse, tomo su llave y la intento arreglar, estaba un poco empapada, se miro por última vez en una ventana, si decían algo de su aspecto diría que estaba enferma, salió de la cocina mirando su llave.

- bien diga que fue lo que sucedió – dijo sin mirar aun –

- pues una pequeña pelea hizo que se rompiera – respondieron simplemente –

Su cuerpo se paralizo y dudo en mirar ¿y si era una broma como siempre? Miro a su cliente y ahí estaba el rubio de ojos dorados, estaba igual como cuando se había ido, con ese abrigo café largo y esa sonrisa. Las lágrimas se acoplaron una por una en sus ojos hasta que cayeron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su voz era un hilo.

- hola Winry – dijo él –

- Edward… - susurro –

- ¿ no me saludaras? – preguntó abriendo sus brazos pero recibió un golpe - ¡¿y eso porque?!- grito tocando su cabeza –

-¡por no llamarme en 3 meses! – grito llorando – ¡por preocuparme! ¡y por-! –pauso–

- ¿Por qué más? –dijo mirándola tristemente –

- por olvidarte de mí – confeso bajando la cabeza y tapando su rostro con sus manos – por abandonarme, por mentirme –

- Win- - fue interrumpido –

- por hacerme pensar miles de veces que encontraste a alguien mejor que yo – decía llorando –

- Winry – dijo acercándose – no pensaras que- -

- no lo pienso lo creo – dijo mirándole con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos - ¿a qué has venido? ¿ a ver el desastre que soy? Aquí estoy, búrlate. – Ceso – sé que soy una bruta –

- no digas eso –

- que soy poco femenina, que me rio fuertemente, que te golpeo siempre y te regaño, tal vez de eso se trato – susurro – mis manos no son como las de las otras mujeres, suaves y delicadas. ¿sabes? Pase tanto tiempo sola que me di cuenta de todos mis defecto y llegue a la conclusión que son millones, ¿Por qué alguien querría estar con alguien como yo?

- ¡no! – grito –

La tomo de los hombros pero bajo su cabeza, ella estaba desconcertada pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

- perdóname – dijo – por hacerte sentir así.

Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las llevo a su rostro

- tus manos son más hermosas que las de mil mujeres – dijo mirándola – estas manos me dieron una nueva oportunidad para caminar para remendar mi vida, eres la mujer más valiosa que tengo a mi lado, eres hermosa – dijo sonrojándose – es verdad, me golpeas y me regañas pero hasta creo que me lo merezco de vez en cuando, no eres poco femenina, eres trabajadora. Me gusta ver cuando tu cabello se mueve con el viento. La pregunta no es porque alguien querría estar contigo, es ¿Quién no lo querría?

La muchacha lloraba escuchando esas palabras, las fuertes manos de él tomado las de ella otra vez, se aferro a ese cuerpo masculino y lloro fuertemente, él la abrazo fuertemente.

- p-porque no me llamaste – decía entre llanto –

- no habían teléfonos donde estaba, así que te mande cartas – respondió - ¿no las leíste? –

- ¿cartas? – Pregunto alejándose - ¿cartas?... ¡¿estas cartas?!

La muchacha corrió a la mesa y vio el remitente "Edwars Elric" no era solo una, eran unas diez o más.

- creí que te habías aburrido de mi – dijo mirándola – así que aquí estoy –

- ¿cuando vuelves a tu viaje? – pregunto triste –

- creo que me tomare un largo descanso – respondió estirando sus brazos – aquí, contigo ¿te parece?

La muchacha volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y lo beso sutilmente provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

- creí que no me recordarías –

- ay Edward – dijo abrazándolo más fuerte – ni en un millón de años podría olvidarte.


End file.
